In the quest for production of hydrocarbons, a discrete fracture network (DFN) provides information about the fractures in an earth formation that may have a reservoir of hydrocarbons. With the DFN information, a petro-analyst can estimate an amount of hydrocarbons that a well may be able to produce. From the hydrocarbon production estimates, the petro-analyst can then make decisions concerning production such as to enable efficient use of production resources. Hence, methods to quickly, accurately and efficiently process DFN information would be well received by the hydrocarbon production industry.